Nous serons ensemble à jamais
by Mayu-nee-san
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke sont deux jeunes hommes qui souffrent énormément. Ils ne le savent pas encore mais le destin les aidera à se trouver. Qu'importe la fin de l'histoire. A vous de découvrir la suite dans la fan fiction !
1. Prologue

**Titre :** 私たちは一緒に永遠です。(_Watashi-tachi wa issho ni eiendesu.) : Nous serons ensemble à jamais._

**Genre :** OOC, UA, YAOI, Angst, Dark, Song, Drame, Romance.

**Pairing :** Sasuke/Naruto

**Raiting :** **M**

**Disclamer :** Le manga Naruto, ainsi que ses personnes, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Auteur :** Mayu

**Commentaire auteur :** Je mettrai les titres des chansons/musiques à écouter avant le texte au centre, je vous conseille d'aller sur youtube pour pouvoir les écouter.

**Enjoy the read !**

* * *

><p><strong>私たちは一緒に永遠です。<strong>

_Watashi-tachi wa issho ni eiendesu._

_Nous serons ensemble à jamais._

_**Deux** vies, **Deux** personnes._

_Un **blond**, Un** brun**._

_Deux yeux **azurs**, des yeux **onyx**._

_Un **extraverti**, un **introverti**. _

_Empli de **joie**, empli de **tristesse**._

_Un **heureux**, un **malheureux**._

_Un garçon portant le nom de **Naruto**, _

_Un garçon portant le nom de **Sasuke**._

_**Deux** garçons **diamétralement** opposés,_

_Et pourtant **si** proche l'**un** de l'**autre**._

_Nous ne connaissons **ni** leur passé, **ni** leur futur,_

_Mais nous connaissons leur **présent**. _

_Un présent **douloureux**, un présent **insupportable**._

_Bien qu'ils soient **totalement** opposés._

_Ces **deux** jeunes hommes vont traverser la **dure réalité**._

_**Ensemble**._

_Ils seront plus fort._

_**Ensemble**._

_Quel que soit l'issu de cette histoire, ils seront,_

_**Ensemble**._

_On ne peut pas marcher **seul** sur le **long** chemin de la vie._

_Il faut être **minimum** deux._

_Et ça, **ils** l'ont bien compris._

**_すべてが正常になります。私はいつもあなたのために存在します。_**

_Subete ga seijō ni narimasu. Watashi wa itsumo anata no tame ni sonzai shimasu._

_Tout ira bien. Je serai toujours là pour toi._

* * *

><p>Nouvelle fan fiction, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à être inspirée mais je pense que maintenant, c'est parti et on ne m'arrêtera plus.<p>

Reviews ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** 私たちは一緒に永遠です。(_Watashi-tachi wa issho ni eiendesu.) : Nous serons ensemble à jamais._

**Genre :** OOC, UA, YAOI, Angst, Dark, Song, Drame, Romance.

**Pairing :** Sasuke/Naruto

**Raiting :** **M**

**Disclamer :** Le manga Naruto, ainsi que ses personnes, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Auteur :** Mayu

**Commentaire auteur :** Je mettrai les titres des chansons/musiques à écouter avant le texte au centre, je vous conseille d'aller sur youtube pour pouvoir les écouter.

**Enjoy the read !**

**Musique : Kevin Kern - Pastel Reflections**

私たちは一緒に永遠です。

_Watashi-tachi wa issho ni eiendesu._

Deux jeunes enfants s'amusaient à courir dans le grand champ de fleur qui se trouvait tout près de leurs maisons, ils riaient, l'enfance est sûrement la plus belle et la plus précieuse chose au monde. L'enfance, un monde d'innocence, un monde rempli de bonheur, de joie de vivre. L'enfance apporte une bouffée de chaleur à notre cœur. Mais bien que les enfants soient innocents, bien qu'ils apportent tout ceci, les parents ont toujours une influence sur leurs vies. Oui. Qui aurait pu penser ce qui allait arriver par la suite ? Qui aurait pu prédire l'avenir ? Personne. Et encore moins ces deux bouts de choux qui jouent tranquillement.

Ils cueillaient quelques unes de ces magnifiques fleurs, se les offraient, faisaient un bouquet jusqu'à ce que leurs mères arrivent en courant, l'une prenant le petit blond dans ses bras à toute vitesse et l'autre prenant le petit brun. Les deux enfants se regardaient en silence. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils se comprenaient. Ils savaient tout deux, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ils allaient pas tarder à le découvrir.

**« Va-t-en avec Naruto et Minato, je refuse qu'il vous arrive quelque chose Kushina. **

**- Mais Mikoto...  
>- Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas, je te téléphone !<br>- Bien...Sois prudente. »**

Tout ira bien. C'est ce que nous disons toujours pour ne pas inquiéter qui que ce soit. La jeune femme rousse serrait contre elle son enfant et partie, les larmes aux yeux, elle savait que tout cela allait mal finir. Lentement, une larme roula sur ses joues rougies par sa course, l'enfant la fixait et un pincement au cœur le prit. Il regarda une dernière fois son ami qui l'appelait depuis les bras de sa mère.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kushina regardait attentivement le journal télévisé, un reportage était exclusif, les phrases que les journalistes énonçaient résonnèrent en boucle dans la tête de la jeune femme rousse. Elle laissa la télécommande tomber au sol. Un homme blond entra dans le salon et observait sa femme avec inquiètude. Il fut surpris de la voir pleurer lorsqu'elle tourna son visage dans sa direction, il la prit dans ses bras et écouta entre temps la télévision.

_**« Aujourd'hui, l'économie japonaise connaît une grande perte, en effet, la famille Uchiha, grande puissance économique de notre pays vient de subir un très grand drame, le directeur Fugaku Uchiha et son épouse Mikoto Uchiha ont été assassinés. Leurs enfants Sasuke et Itachi sont portés disparus. La police n'a retrouvé aucun indice ni empreinte pour le moment. Nous en serons plus dans les jours à venir. »**_

Il fut également surpris, son meilleur ami était mort. Et son épouse aussi. Il berca doucement sa femme et regarda dans la direction de leurs fils, il jouait avec une voiture. Oui. L'innocence des enfants, il n'y a sûrement rien de mieux dans ce monde.

**« Papa, pourquoi on va pas voir Sasu aujourd'hui ?  
>- Et bien, nous vivons loin de Konoha désormais Naruto.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Pour mon travail mon fils.<br>- Je veux voir Sasuke !  
>- Tu le reverras, ne t'en fais pas. Un jour.<br>- Tu me diras quand on ira le voir ?  
>- Oui Naruto.<br>- Merci Papa ! »**

Minato avait une boule dans la gorge, il ne pouvait pas dire à son fils que son meilleur ami avait disparu et qu'il ne le reverra sans doute jamais. Kushina avait sécher ses larmes et inquiète, se mit à jouer avec Naruto.

Les jours, les mois, les années passèrent, Minato suivait de près l'enquête sur le meurtre de la famille Uchiha mais rien ne fut trouver et les enfants étaient toujours portés disparus. Ce matin là, il lisait tranquillement son journal quand il vu à travers de la fenêtre de sa cuisine, un jeune homme ressemblant étrangement à son meilleur ami passer, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir si il rêvait, il n'y avait plus personne. Il soupira. Cette histoire le travaillait beaucoup trop.

Il entendit un bruit assourdissant dans les escaliers.

**« Naruto ! Peux-tu descendre ces maudits escaliers sans imiter un troupeau d'éléphant je te prie !  
>- Mais P'pa !<br>- Je t'en supplie !  
>- Bien bien, excuse moi. Où est maman ?<br>- Au travail. Elle a été bippé cette nuit.  
>- Encore ? Ils ont d'autres médecins pourtant !<br>- Pas aussi efficace que ta mère.  
>- Ouais, bah, ils devraient penser qu'on a une vie de famille ici aussi ! »<strong>

Minato soupira, il partageait l'avis de son fils mais sa femme était médecin dans un très grand hôpital, il comprenait en même temps pourquoi elle devait toujours s'absenter pour des cas d'urgence.

**« Tu as bien déjeuné ? Je ne veux pas que tu nous fasses un malaise en arrivant au lycée !  
>- Oui P'pa, j'ai pris une barre vitaminée au cas où.<br>- Tu as de l'argent sur ta carte ?  
>- Oui<br>- Tu manges ce midi hein ?  
>- Oui Papa. A ce soir ! »<strong>

Naruto, as-tu fais-ci ? As-tu fais ça ? N'oublie pas de manger, tu sais qu'on s'inquiète pour toi. Je le sais très bien. Je soupirai, ma mère était encore absente quand je me suis levée et encore une fois, j'ai pu voir uniquement mon père. Oui, je l'adore, mais, on dirait une vraie mère poule. Dans un sens, je le comprends aussi, c'est ma faute.

Je leur ai toujours causé des ennuis. Tout petit, dès que je sortais en balade avec eux, je tombai facilement malade et quand à mes quatorze ans je suis devenu anorexique, ils ont été anéantis par ma bêtise. Pour eux, j'ai demandé à entrer dans un centre pour pouvoir retrouver un équilibre alimentaire sain. Mais depuis, il me demande toujours si je mange, si j'ai mangé, ce que j'ai mangé et c'était il y a combien de temps.

J'attendais le bus, il y avait un autre garçon avec moi, il semblait être de mon âge, il écoutait la musique avec le volume au maximum, je pouvais entendre de là où j'étais. Le bus arriva et nous sommes montés, j'allais m'asseoir quand il me bouscula et s'assit à la place que j'avais vu depuis un moment, il posa son sac sur le siège voisin.

**« Excuse moi, mais, je comptais m'asseoir.  
>- Il faudra aller ailleurs alors.<br>- Certainement pas. »**

Je pris son sac et le lui jeta sur ses genoux, je m'assis alors, j'ai pu entendre un grognement de sa part mais il ne fit aucune autre réflexion. Le trajet se passa dans le calme jusqu'au lycée, une fois descendu du bus, une grimace se colla à mon visage, ce lycée, je le haïssais plus que tout. Un dégout profond envers tout les élèves me prenait. J'entrai alors dans ce lycée, on me bouscula sans gêne et des insultes volèrent.

**« Hey le PD, pourquoi tu n'irais pas te faire vomir ?  
>- Ou bien te laisser crever de faim !<br>- Ou tout simplement les deux ? »**

C'était trop. Je baissai la tête, je ne devais pas répondre, je ne devais pas me rabaisser à leur niveau, je...

**« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? »**

Je regardai la personne qui venait de dire ça, il s'agissait du garçon du bus de tout à l'heure. Le chef de la bande le frappa mais celui-ci rattrapa son bras avant que son coup l'atteigne et se mit à le tordre et le lui mettre dans son dos.

**« Laissez le tranquille. »**

La bande parti rapidement, le brun me regarda et eu un petit rictus très irritant. Mon cœur me serra pour je ne sais quelle raison, je murmura un merci et allai rapidement dans la salle de classe, les larmes aux yeux. Mon cœur était réellement douloureux, une nausée était présente, je fouillai rapidement dans mon sac pour trouver un flacon de médicament, j'en pris trois. Mes parents ne savaient rien...Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète d'avantage.

Le brun s'assit à côté de moi et me lança.

**« Moi c'est Sasuke. »**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** 私たちは一緒に永遠です。(_Watashi-tachi wa issho ni eiendesu.) : Nous serons ensemble à jamais._

**Genre :** OOC, UA, YAOI, Angst, Dark, Song, Drame, Romance.

**Pairing :** Sasuke/Naruto

**Raiting :** **M**

**Disclamer :** Le manga Naruto, ainsi que ses personnes, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Auteur :** Mayu

**Commentaire auteur :** Je mettrai les titres des chansons/musiques à écouter avant le texte au centre, je vous conseille d'aller sur youtube pour pouvoir les écouter.

**Enjoy the read !**

* * *

><p><strong>Musique : Iris - Goo Goo Dolls<strong>

私たちは一緒に永遠です。

_Watashi-tachi wa issho ni eiendesu._

La journée passa, et Naruto rentrait chez lui un peu furieux. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver d'où il connaissait ce garçon qui lui avait toute la journée adressé la parole. Il se mordit la joue, des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il essuya rapidement ses yeux avec sa manche et descendit à son arrêt de bus. Il marcha jusqu'à sa maison, il entra et entendit deux personnes crier. Ses parents. Il alla se cacher dans l'entrée et écouta toute la conversation.

**« Ne peux-tu pas leur dire non une seule et unique fois ?**

**-Non je ne peux pas ! Je regrette !**  
><strong>- As-tu pensé à ton fils ? A moi? A notre famille ?<strong>  
><strong>- Bien sûr que oui, j'y pense chaque jour !<strong>  
><strong>- Alors prends des vacances !<strong>  
><strong>- Non !<strong>  
><strong>- Et pourquoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Parce que ça m'empêche de penser à Fugaku et Mikoto et leurs pauvres enfants !<strong>  
><strong>- Ca fait maintenant dix ans qu'ils sont morts ! Dix ans ! Il serait temps que tu fasses le deuil Kushina !<strong>  
><strong>- Je pensais que tu me comprenais !<strong>  
><strong>- Oui mais je comprends aussi mon fils qui a besoin de sa mère plus que tout !<strong>  
><strong>- Tu m'énerves ! »<strong>

Et voilà, encore une dispute. Mais cette fois c'était différent...Je ne sais pas qui sont Fugaku et Mikoto...Je chercherai sur internet. Ma mère s'approche de moi, je sors rapidement de la maison et fais semblant de rentrer, elle me regarde en souriant et m'accueille comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle me sert dans ses bras.

**« Je suis désolée Naruto.**  
><strong>- Ce n'est rien Maman. »<strong>

Je suis allé dans ma chambre, mon cœur me serrait, j'avais mal...Ma migraine était toujours là, je m'allongeais sur mon lit, soupirant, j'observai mon plafond et pouvait remarquer qu'il y avait quelques tâches. J'ouvris le tiroir de ma table de chevet et pris une boîte, je sortis deux pilules et les avala.

Ma chambre était tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, mes murs étaient recouvert d'un papier peint orange avec en dessous de celui-ci un marron chocolat et une frise de la même couleur que le papier peint du bas. Mes meubles étaient dans les même couleur, orange et marron. Je m'endormis, fatigué de cette journée et de cette migraine.

_**Flash Back**_

**« Sasu ! Attends moi !**

**- Dépêche toi Naru ! Mon grand frère s'entraine ! Tu vas voir c'est lui le plus fort ! »**

Les deux enfants arrivèrent derrière une maison, ils se cachèrent et observèrent Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke, s'entrainait au kung-fu, il apprenait de lui-même avec son père, il a été très vite intéressé et était plutôt doué pour son âge. Les deux petites têtes le regardaient émerveillés. Sasuke était en adoration face à son frère aîné, il n'y a avait personne qui était aussi fort que son frère, son héro.

**« Sasuke, sors de ta cachette, je sais que tu es ici.**

**- Tu m'as encore démasqué !**  
><strong>- Et oui, je suis ton grand frère, oh Naruto, viens aussi !<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne dérange pas ?<strong>  
><strong>- Absolument pas. »<strong>

Naruto fut surpris lorsque le petit brun le prit dans ses bras, il murmura à son oreille un petit « Je t'aime Naru » et il avait tout simplement répondu en souriant et en se serrant un peu plus contre son ami un petit « Moi aussi je t'aime ».

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, des sueurs perlaient sur son front, il ouvrit à nouveau le tiroir et avala trois pilules, il entendit sa mère frapper à la porte de sa chambre, il les rangea rapidement et lui permis d'entrer, ils allaient avoir une discussion sérieuse.

Sasuke marchait tranquillement dans la rue avec de la musique dans les oreilles, il pensait à son voisin en cours. Il le connaissait, il en était sûr ! Et de longue date...Il secoua sa tête tout en pensant qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard, il entra dans une grande maison, il déposa sa veste et alla au salon où il pu apercevoir un homme.

**« Tu es rentré Sasuke.**  
><strong>- Oui mon oncle.<strong>  
><strong>- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu peux aller faire tes devoirs, ton frère est déjà en train de faire les siens.<strong>  
><strong>- Bien mon oncle. »<strong>

Il se haïssait de se soumettre à cet homme, mais il n'avait pas envie que son frère ai de nouveau des problèmes comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il passa devant la chambre de son frère, celui-ci releva la tête avant de se tourner pour faire face à son cadet.

**« Ta journée s'est bien passée ?**  
><strong>- Oui, et la tienne ?<strong>  
><strong>- Très bien.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est la bonne université cette fois ?<strong>  
><strong>- Pour le moment, oui, je n'ai aucun problème.<strong>  
><strong>- Tant mieux, parce que, honnêtement, j'en ai assez de devoir déménager.<strong>  
><strong>- J'éviterai de me battre, promis.<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais. »<strong>

Itachi sourit. Il sait me rassurer en souriant. J'allais finalement dans ma chambre puis fouilla dans quelques cartons, le garçon blond que j'ai vu au lycée, je le connais, j'en suis sûr et certain. Je parcouru les différents albums photos et en trouva un qui m'apporta la réponse. Je suis assis sur une pelouse avec un petit garçon blond du même âge, je le sers dans mes bras, on sourit. On se regarde. On est heureux. Je passai mes doigts sur la photo, la caressai doucement, mon cœur se pinça, j'avais mal. Ce bonheur me manquait. Du bout des doigts, je passai sur les inscriptions écrites en dessous. L'écriture de ma mère. Nos noms étaient gravés. Sasuke et Naruto. Je le savais. Je le connais.

Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'a reconnu, je le séduirai. Je vais le séduire et je vais tout lui dire une fois que j'aurai réussi à le séduire. On frappa à ma porte de chambre, je cachai rapidement l'album et allai ouvrir. Je me retrouvai face à face au garçon avec qui je m'étais battu aujourd'hui.

**« Je suis Kiba.**  
><strong>- Sasuke.<strong>  
><strong>- J'aimerai te lancer un défi.<strong>  
><strong>- Lequel ?<strong>  
><strong>- Séduis Naruto. Et une fois qu'il sera amoureux de toi, ce qui nous prouvera qu'il est bel et bien gay, peux-tu le laisser tomber ?<strong>  
><strong>- Un jeu d'enfant.<strong>  
><strong>- Vraiment ? Alors je te laisse combien de temps.<strong>  
><strong>- Laisse moi l'année scolaire. On verra en juillet dans un premier temps.<strong>  
><strong>- Bien. Alors, nous nous reverrons. »<strong>

Kiba partit. Sasuke aimait les défis. Il les acceptait tous, sans exception, finalement. Son but de séduire Naruto se transforma en défi. Il saura le relever, il y arrivera et même si il risque de souffrir, il expliquera tout plus tard. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Son premier amour, son amour de toujours, sera bientôt sien. Et il a hâte. Il n'a jamais été aussi impatient.

**« Je suis sûrement le plus chanceux de tous. »**

**ナル、私は保護したい。しかし、私は特に私の悲惨な存在からあなたを保存する。**

Naruto, watashi wa hogo shitai. Shikashi, watashi wa tokuni watashi no hisan'na sonzai kara anata o hozon suru.

Naruto, je veux te protéger. Mais je veux surtout te sauver de ma misérable existance.


End file.
